Electronic device manufacturers strive to produce a rich interface for users. Conventional devices utilize visual and auditory cues to provide feedback to a user. In some interface devices, kinesthetic and/or vibrotactile feedback (such as, without limitation, active and resistive force feedback, vibration, texture, heat, etc.) may also be provided to the user, more generally known collectively as “haptic feedback.” Haptic feedback can provide cues that enhance and simplify the user interface.
Known systems and methods have attempted to provide haptic effects to a trackball device. (See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,781,172, entitled “Data Input Device for Use With a Data Processing Apparatus and a Data Processing Apparatus Provided With Such a Device” by F. Engel et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,705, entitled “Apparatus and Method for Providing Detent-Like Tactile Feedback” by B. Johnson et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,480,185, entitled “Electronic Device With Trackball User Input” by H. Kiljander et al.) Such systems and methods are not effective for certain design criteria and approaches.